


mister mustard

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Character of Color, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Diggity Dogs, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Sam has a little something on his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Marvel, Steve/any male, dirty"
> 
> The original prompt can be found here:
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/808304.html?thread=103055728#t103055728

Steve leaned forward, wiping the yellow smear from Sam's cheek with the tip of his thumb.

"Sorry," he said, cheeks flushing and eyes wondering down to his own half finished hot dog, "you just had something near your lip."

"Oh man," Sam replied, just barely suppressing a chuckle, "what would I ever do without you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking of all the angsty SamSteve and SamBucky fics I want to write, and yet all I ever do is write stuff like this.


End file.
